The light and dark side of...THE RAINBOW
Allegiances Apprentices Dolphinpaw-Blue gray she-cat Scalepaw-Sandy colored tom Frogpaw-black tom Fishpaw-gray tom Reedpaw-Red tom Dolphinpaw: Hi,I'm Dolphinpaw,and welcome to Rainbowclan (Dolphinpaw is in front of a place with Rainbows and clouds) Dolphinpaw: Now then,before we start,let me inform you about Rainbowclan (Dolphinpaw grabs a book out of nowhere) Dolphinpaw: Rainbowclan originated when Starclan cats wanted a new life,so Firestar and the other dead leaders created Rainbowclan,a place where every Starclan cat could have the life they wanted without disturbing the lake clans.But then the Dark Forest heard of Rainbowclan,and decided to mess with it by making the dark side of...THE RAINBOW! (Dolphinpaw throws the book away and it kills Onestar, making everyone rejoice) Dolphinpaw: Alright now (gets megaphone) ACTION! Scalepaw: Tomorrow we're going to be Warriors! Dolphinpaw: And since this is Rainbowclan,I'll get the most random name! Reedpaw: No!I'll get the most random name! Fishpaw: No!I'LL get the most random name! Frogpaw: I believe that I will get the most random name Scalepaw: Oh come on,you guys all know that I'll get the most random name Everyone but Scalepaw: Why?? Scalepaw: Because Shatterstar is my father DUN,DUN,DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Dolphinpaw: Wait that means you're part of... Everyone: The Dark side of...THE RAINBOW!!!!!!!! DUN,DUN,DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shatterstar: You are right Reedpaw: When did you get here? Shatterstar: Never mind,anyways, with this unfortunate event I believe me and my son shall go to the Dark side of...THE RAINBOW (Shatterstar points to a blacker version of Rainbowclan) Dolphinpaw: Oh,no you aren't, Doveheart, get over here! Doveheart: Alright, time for an epic battle (one epic battle later) Doveheart: Okay,Shatterstar, time for you to die and for me to become Leader Shatterstar: Why YOU become Leader? Doveheart: Because you appointed me Deputy Shatterstar: Oh yeah, remind me why I did that again? Doveheart: I'm gonna- Scalepaw: By the power of the Dark side of... THE RAINBOW(kills Doveheart) Everyone but Scalepaw and Shatterstar: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Scalepaw and Shatterstar: YEEEESS...YEEEEEEEEEESS! Dolphinpaw: No! Doveheart's dead, he was our only hope to kill Shatterstar! Shatterstar: Now then, I shall give you your warrior names Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH Shatterstar: Scalepaw, you'll be Scaleclaw, Dolphinpaw, You'll be Dolphinwing,Frogpaw,Frogleg,Fishpaw,Fishnose,and Reedpaw Reedtuft Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Shatterstar: Also, since that mouse brain Dove- Dolphinwing: Doveheart's not a mouse brain! Shatterstar: Fine, you light-siders, since Doveheart died I shall appoint my proper deputy, Goosestorm, also known as Scaleclaw's mentor Fishnose: pffft, picking favorite's Goosestorm: why thank you, I'm sure that me and my apprentice will enjoy this Scaleclaw: Um, I'm already a warrior Goosestorm: YAAY (the next day) Reedtuft: Alright,we're gonna need a plan to defeat Shatterstar Frogleg: But what about Goosestorm, if Shatterstar dies he'll become leader, and he's from the Dark side of...THE RAINBOW Reedtuft: We'll kill him,too Fishnose: Then who'll become leader? Dolphinwing: Let's see, Hornetstripe would work if he wasn't so ambitious, Darkblaze is from the Dark side of...THE RAINBOW, Speckleleaf is all over Darkblaze for some reason and is probably going to have kits soon, Brightpoppy's too shy to take on leader, Wrenface wouldn't wan't to, Cedarfur is from the dark side of...THE RAINBOW, and Petalstep is young Reedtuft: hmmm... Everyone but Dolphinwing: DOLPHINWING Dolphinwing: Awwwwwwwww, alright Frogleg: Then it's settled (turns on radio) TRAINING MONTAGE! It's time for a training montage! (One training montage later, also known as one week) Reedtuft: Now that we're ready, let's start planning Dolphinwing: To defeat Shatterstar, we must use the item that is used to vanquish a leader from the Dark side of...THE RAINBOW when they're on their ninth life, also known as the Rainbow meme upgrade Fishnose: Rainbow meme upgrade? Dolphinwing: It's in Starclan, now let's go! Reedtuft: But It's almost impossible to get to Starclan Dolphinwing: Then let's go on an epic journey! (Later on the largest rainbow in Rainbowclan) Dolphinwing: Alright all we have to do is get past the security Scaleclaw: Like meeeeeeeeeeee! Frogleg: Ah, Scaleclaw! Scaleclaw: I know that you're trying to get the Rainbow meme upgrade to kill my father Fishnose: Catch this! (Fishnose throws rainbows at Scaleclaw and he falls off) Scaleclaw: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (bonks his head on a rainbow) UGFGFHKBJTDTFCJ Reedtuft: What the Fishnose: alright let's goooooooooo Dolphinwing: Wait what! (Fishnose starts spinning past the security) Fishnose: You spin me right round, baby, right round. Haha you can't catch me, I'm invincible Dolphinwing: What the (bleep) was that Frogleg: You go since you just said a swear word Dolphinwing: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (spins past the security) Wow I made it Fishnose: What, didn't you see what I just did Dolphinwing: I was too distracted by your singing Frogleg: Watch out! (Frogleg bumps them into a portal that takes them to Starclan) Dolphinwing: So this is Starclan Leafpool: Hmmmmm, who do we have here Fishnose: Wait a second you're Leafpool, You're in Starclan Leafpool: Of course I am, I've been dead for many moons, even before my sister become leader Fishnose: Wait Squirrelflight became leader! Leafpool: Yeah,but she's dead, too Squirrelstar: Hi there! Dolphinwing: Alright, we need to find the Rainbow meme Upgrade Squirrelstar: Lemme guess, more Dark side leader killing? Dolphinwing: yep Leafpool: of course, that's the only use it has Dolphinwing: Soooooo, where is it? Leafpool: over there Dolphinwing: YAY! (Grabs the upgrade box) Hi, Frogleg, Hi Reedtuft Frogleg: Hi Dolphinwing: Bye Frogleg, bye Reedtuft ( Goes into the portal) Reedtuft: Wait! (Grabs Frogleg with him into the portal) Fishnose: So, who's the new leader of Thunderclan? Squirrelstar: His name is Burningstar Fishnose: Okay, bye ( Goes into the portal) Dolphinwing: Alright, now all we have to do is get to Shatterstar and defeat him with the rainbow meme upgrade by saying " Taste the rainbow mother(beep)er" Frogleg: why would we have to say something like that Dolphinwing: that's what the instructions say (meanwhile,back in the place they were when they discussed who'd be leader after Shatterstar) Fishnose: This is a good idea,but how are we going to get to Shatterstar, he's got Goosestorm and Scaleclaw Dolphinwing: don't worry, I've got a plan (meanwhile) Scaleclaw: BHDHBFIHFIIFHVCJHFGGDKZ(lands on a soft cloud)ah,finally Dolphinwing: hello there ,Scaleclaw Scaleclaw: hello-(gets grabbed by Dolphinwing)what the (beep) are you doing (meanwhile back at the place) Dolphinwing: I've got him Scaleclaw: I will (beeeeeeeeeeep) you for (beeeeeeeeeeeep)- Dolphinwing: shut up (throws him onto the rainbow meme upgrade) Scaleclaw: whaaaa (big flashy thingy happens) what happened Dolphinwing: we're going to defeat Shatterstar and make the new leader of Rainbow clan light-sided Scaleclaw: ok Fishnose: what the Dolphinwing: the upgrade made him light-sided Everyone: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Dolphinwing: alright, let's go kill Shatterstar (later) Goosestorm: what are you- oh hi Scaleclaw Scaleclaw: I'm not you're apprentice anymore Goosestorm: what do you- (Scaleclaw starts killing him) ow,OW, what the heck are you doing (dies) Reedtuft: that was weird Shatterstar: what in the name of the dark side of..THE RAINBOW are you doing Dolphinwing: get ready now (grabs the rainbow meme upgrade) Everyone: TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER(BEEP)ER!!!! Shatterstar: oh (beep) (dies) Everyone: hooray Dolphinwing: now I must go get my (the rainbow meme upgrade gives her nine lives) NINE LIVES Everyone: hooray everyone cheer for Dolphinstar Dolphinstar:yay!